Droplets of Reality
by Angela Rosela
Summary: It's always about a princess in distress and how a prince would save her and end up with all the glory. Well I'm about to defy that lie. Rebel!Fem!America and Mummy!Fem!England. AU.


**Droplets of Reality**

"Emilyn Jones!"

The shrill voice of my mother calling out to me, alerted me to the dark clouds loomed overhead. She beckoned me to come inside quickly.

I rolled my eyes as I ignored her petty warnings. I wouldn't let the old hag or the rain stop me from leaving my small portion of delight called my backyard. I couldn't really spread my wings and fly but hey, at least I wasn't caged.

Okay, that was a lie.

Inside our small and quaint house was a prison. And the one who controlled that prison was my mother. To any other person's eyes it was a lovely home for a loving family, and she was a lovely stay at home housewife. But for me, it was a prison. Daddy, Alfred and Mattie were off to war, leaving me and Mother alone in the almost empty house. It wasn't fair...

I wanted to do things that a girl like me could only dream up in fairy tales...But no way was I willing to play the damsel in distress, like the old has-been - no - I wanted to be the hero.

I wanted to slay my own dragon.

"Emilyn. Get inside right now!" Her shrieks were getting louder as the wind began to pick up, and the branches swayed uncontrollably. The first droplets fell onto my face and I knew that I had to get inside, even though my heart was telling me to stay.

I hated it.

I hated my mother.

Ever since my two brothers and Daddy had left for this raging war, Mother had been very protective of me. Her eyes had deep bags and were always constantly darting around much like a rat's as if trouble was always lurking behind us and she was trying her best to avoid the mess.

I stole away to the depths of my room, opened the window and leaned out slightly, feeling the wind run by me. I breathed in the fresh scent. It calmed the fire in my soul. This was as close as I could get to my freedom from here...My dear, sweet freedom.

But it wasn't enough to soothe the wound of being put down time after time for something I was determined to do. I couldn't take much more of this. The calling of adventure was starting to take hold of me, slowly suffocating me.

The presence of a ghost seems to hover behind me, beckoning me, telling me that this was my chance.

Freedom...it was all I really wanted, right?

I took the courage to seat myself at the sill and to ready myself.

Screw rules, I say. If Daddy, Alfred and Mattie were allowed to go to war, then I can have my own adventure too. I closed my eyes and took a sharp breath in as I readied the jump.

But just before I did, a hand caught the hem of my dress' neckline and I was pulled back abruptly. Shock engulfed me as I realized that my plan had yet again been lost...flying out the window like the rest of my dreams.

Her lips were pressed in a straight line as I gulped and smiled nervously. I knew I would take another good beating and some more mother/daughter talk. I could just about see the hatred in her eyes as she looked at me, the emerald glint ever so bright.

Trying to swallow the lump in my throat, I cough out an excuse.

"L-Look...M-Mum...I-"

She dove for me and hugged me tightly, forcing me to take a quick gulp of air before I would choke. Tears were dripping down my shoulders as my eyes lit up in confusion.

W-What was going on?

Reluctantly, I wrapped my hands around her as she let out more tears.

"Oh Millie..." she sobbed into my shoulder. I patted her on the back as I mused over the things that happened in that short period of time.

I scanned my room, trying to think of something to cheer her up.

That's when I saw it.

The yellow enveloped that ended everything.

The contents of the envelope lay scattered on the floor; three pictures sprawled out in the mess. Portraits of my brothers and my Dad...even though in black and white, I could still vividly remember it in all glorious colours. Alfred and Dad were stamped with a big splotch of red marked "K.I.A" whilst Mattie was stamped "M.I.A"

The red stood out like blood.

I could feel tears prick my eyes as I took a deep breath in, suppressing a shiver.

I couldn't choke out a word, let alone speak a sentence as we sat there in the silence, cradling each other in the dim light.

I finally knew what it was like to lose the things you needed the most.

That was all it took to make me realize how much it actually hurts to have something you want so dearly; so closely; but could never truly get...

Even though I'm too proud to admit it, I was glad I still had her...

Sure we've managed a lot of fallouts and arguing before, but -I have to say - we're a strong team, Mother and I.

Rain started to fall gently against the roof, mirroring the grief within us. It flowed through the room like soft music, silently beating in a harmonious chorus. It drowned out the positive thoughts around us, shadowing the room in darkness.

And that's when I knew...Not every fairy tale has a female hero, nor do they have a happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N:**

Have an uber angstfest with Fem!England and Young!Fem!America~!  
Seriously guys, this was a request for a group book.  
.-. I still don't see why I'm part of it.  
I fail.

I hate it...Writer's freedom was caged in the writing of this story.  
Because apparently, we all had to follow the same format.

I hope you can tell who's who, though I didn't mention Fem!England's name.

Alfred, Francis and Matthew also got a little cameo appearance there~ ;D

Disclaimers apply: Braindribble Fanfiction based on Nonfiction. Nothing but the insane braindribble is mine.  
Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
